Akane Awakusu
Akane Awakusu is the daughter of Mikiya Awakusu and the granddaughter of Dougen Awakusu from the light novel series Durarara and the Wonderland series. Until recently, she had no idea that her family was involved in anything illegal much less that it was a well known syndicate. However, after finding out the true nature of her family's business, she ran away from home and unknowingly thrust herself into Izaya's clutches. Appearance and Personality Appearance Akane has black hair cut into a similar style as Anri's and is usually seen wearing a black school uniform with a white undershirt. She has no special abilities to speak of and possesses the maturity of your average ten year old. Personality Personality-wise, Akane is very kind-hearted. She always sought out the best solution to any problem or situation that would satisfy both sides. She's lived a very privileged life although she was never spoiled and she dreamed of being a painter to support her family's "Art Gallery" but this dream was sadly dashed when her family's nature as a crime syndicate was revealed to her. Back Story The novels describe Akane as having a very carefree and happy life through elementary school. Because of that carefree life, however, she also wasn't aware of what it was like to be "unfree". She believed that everyone in her class were just as happy as she was. The only incident that occurred was when one of her classmates was being bullied. She was quick to tell the others to stop picking on her despite the possibility that she would be bullied as well. To her surprise, she wasn't. The bullying stopped and everyone else resumed their normal lives. This inspired her to pursue a career that would allow her to make others happy. Before long she became the class representative and told her parents that she wanted to become a painter, much to their dismay. One day she forgot her cell phone over at a friend's house and decided to pick it up herself. When she arrived, she managed to overhear them through the fence in their backyard. Her friend's mother was asking if she did everything Akane had told her much like how a parent would as their child if they did their homework. During the conversation, the mother exclaimed at how the Awakusu family are horrible people and how she hoped Akane wouldn't be in the same middle school as her friend next year. Confused by these statements, Akane ran back home without picking up her phone. Not long after, the parents came by personally to return Akane's phone, bowing on their hands and knees and giving forced smiles. She called several of her friends the next day to ask why everyone always listened to her. Her friends said that their parents told them to always do what Akane tells them saying that the Awakusu would do something if they didn't. This news hit Akane pretty hard. She always believed that she was on the same level with everyone else, that everyone was as happy as she was. She now realized that even though she had happiness it came with the cost of suppressing everyone else's. That night she also did a search on her cell phone about the Awakusu hoping to find out that the rumors were untrue. What she found were various articles about the kinds of dealings her family was involved with and that the gallery was nothing more than a legal cover up. Akane was devastated but never said a word to anyone. She still went to school and lived a normal life knowing full well that all the smiles thrown at her were lies. After six months, she couldn't take it anymore and decided to run away from home. She looked online for information she would need on how to take care of herself when she finally ran and found a helping hand from someone named "Nakura". Akane listened to Nakura's explanations intently and agreed to meet with him in real life, her emotional state being too fragile for her to think clearly. When she finally met "Nakura" she was surprised to find a young woman with long black hair who reintroduced herself as Namie. Namie also introduced Akane to "Izaya" who she claimed was a colleague of hers. Namie and "Izaya" took care of Akane for several days, slowly earning her complete trust while Akane kept texting her mother that she was at a friend's house. One day, "Izaya" asked if Akane liked her father and grandfather. Akane responded with a simple "I don't know." "Izaya" went on to tell her that her father and grandfather were in grave danger as several of their enemies had hired an assassin to kill them. Akane was crushed by this news but "Izaya" told her the "assassin's" name: Shizuo Heiwajima. "Izaya" gave Akane a modified stun gun and taught her how to use it. He also told her about the most likely location of this so-called assassin. Storyline History Happy Wonderland Akane asks Nanami what's wrong when the teacher starts to remember all of the abuse she endured at Red Rabbit. Wonderland Chaos Akane and a school friend of hers were playing outside when they look up and see a sliver and blue dragon covered in eyes. The men of the Awakusu can't see it, but Celty can. Akane attends Akabayashi's funeral in the season finale. Caged Wonderland Akane and Goro Kawamata talk about all of the ghosts they have been seeing in the city lately. Her family's been really protective of her as of late, even more so since Akabayashi's death. Then, Akane and the other children see Kyoei flying in the sky. Akane later appears death in a drug-induced hallucenation of Shizuo's while he being tortured by Dorothea Yashin. Devil's Wonderland Relationships Nanami Yamazaki Main Article: Nanami Yamazaki Nanami is Akane's teacher. The little girl noticed that something was wrong in class when the teacher started to remember being abused in Red Rabbit. Goro Kawamata Main Article: Goro Kawamata Goro and Akane have been seeing ghosts around the city. They start talking about it. Mikiya Awakusu Akane's relationship with her father seems to be a relatively normal one, all things considered. Although her trust in him was shaken when she found out about her family's nature as a yakuza group, she still cared enough about him enough to try and stop Shizuo from "assassinating" him. It has been theorized by Shiki that Mikiya's affection for his family may simply be a ruse to drum up support for his eventual succession as the head of the Awakusu, but this issue has yet to be elaborated upon. Mizuki Akabayashi Main Article: Mizuki Akabayashi Akane initially met Akabayashi when she was quite young. With Akabayashi being one of the few adults she trusts, she's shown to him as 'Uncle Akabayashi'. While Akane was growing up, Akabayashi would frequent her home to play with her. Although, as she entered her final years of primary school, her father, Mikiya Awakusu, began to worry about her learning about the true work the Awakusu-kai did. Due to her father's concerns, Akabayashi showed his face less and less, eventually maintaining his absence from her life for several years. However, after Akane learns the truth about her family despite their best efforts. The knowledge that her family is 'bad', along with learning that the kids at school are only friendly to her out of fear, Akane runs away with the help of Nakura. After various events, Akane is brought home for good where she shows relief in knowing that her family is safe. Upon learning that Akabayashi will be coming by to meet with her father Akane tells him that she wants to talk to Akabayashi privately. Despite not having seen Akabayashi for several years, the young girl shows no hesitation or mistrust, excitedly ushering him towards her bedroom. Before Akabayashi can enter Akane's room, her father warns him not to put stupid ideas into her head, and not to touch her. Understandably amazed by what Mikiya is trying to say, Akabayashi reassures him that he is not into children. Mikiya, a little embarrassed, explains that it was a rumor which started after Akabayashi began looking after a little girl a few years ago, that Mikiya had assumed his tastes were 'specific', but is relieved to learn that's not the case. Shortly after entering Akane's room, Akane asks Akabayashi to teach her how to kill people better. The question concerns Akabayashi, who promises to take her to a martial arts dojo owned by a friend of his later. Learning of Akane's desire to train her body has her father confused, but he makes no arguments against it. Shizuo Heiwajima Main Article: Shizuo Heiwajima Akane's feelings towards Shizuo were mixed. Initially, Akane was frightened of Shizuo due to Izaya convincing her that he was an assassin that was hired to kill her father and grandfather. After Shizuo saves her from Vorona and Slon, her opinion of him becomes much more positive and she warms up to him very quickly. Akane no longer believes that Shizuo is out to kill her family but she is still under the impression that he is an assassin. Because of that, Akane vows to become stronger than Shizuo is and starts taking martial arts classes. Despite this claim, she is occasionally seen hanging out with Shizuo, Tom, and Vorona when they aren't working. As of the events of Durarara! SH, she has realized that she is in love with him. Notably, some people who know about Shizuo and know of his reputation believe him to be a close relative of Akane (whenever she is seen with him), while some actually believe Akane to be his daughter (and Vorona's as well). Celty Sturluson Main Article: Celty Sturluson Akane warms up to Shinra almost immediately after they are officially introduced and starts calling him "Onii-Chan" as a result. Shinra, likewise, enjoys Akane's company and takes very good care of her when she stayed at their apartment during the incident with Vorona and Slon. Shinra Kishitani Main Article: Shinra Kishitani Akane warms up to Shinra almost immediately after they are officially introduced and starts calling him "Onii-Chan" as a result. Shinra, likewise, enjoys Akane's company and takes very good care of her when she stayed at their apartment during the incident with Vorona and Slon. Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Akane's feelings towards "Izaya" seem to be mostly positive as he was willing to offer her shelter when she first ran away from home. Since she hasn't spoken to him since the incident where she was kidnapped, she wonders what he is doing at the moment and hopes that he and Namie are doing well. It is unknown if she knew about being tricked by them when she attacked Shizuo. It is revealed that, after Shiki drops off Izaya to pick Akane up, that the "Izaya" that Akane met was a different person; upon seeing Izaya, she does not seem to recognize him. Izaya understands this and, after a moment of surprise, introduces himself. Later, he looks back on that event and assured himself that it was a good idea to not meet up with Akane in person; he sent someone else to speak to Akane in his place, so Akane really does not know him. Source * http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Akane_Awakusu * http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Akabayashi_and_Akane Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Awakusu-Kai